Since it was first available, the light bulb has been the cornerstone of man's ability to function in the dark. So much so that most civilized societies take for granted that some sort of illuminating product will be available when night falls or when the need for lighting a dim area presents itself. Nowhere is a light source more critical than under emergency conditions in a dark environment, where its mere presence can be the difference between life and death. A single beam of light can also have a psychological calming effect to those trapped in darkness, as well as those who will come to their aid. Examples of these conditions include tunnels, caves, fires, building collapses, confined spaces, power outages, underwater, or any place where the atmosphere or environment causes the absence of natural ambient light.
While no one can argue that there are not countless light sources available, the problem arises in the need of a light source that can be of used under a variety of these emergency conditions to provide a continuous line of illumination. As an example, a common flashlight provides a dependable light source with a directionally focused light beam that cannot light around curves. In a tunnel or building collapse where rescue workers would be making an extended entry into a dark confined space, it would be problematic to carry enough flashlights to light each turn and crevice in a consistent manner. Although there are linear (rope) lights available, many of these either require a constant AC energy source or a number of bulbs (e.g. LED) that can malfunction, break, or give an inconsistent light source. What is needed in these challenging environments is a light source that is lengthy, rugged, compact, continuous, consistent in lumen, flexible, bendable, able to function in a number of atmospheres (e.g. water, smoke), able to run on both AC and DC power for extended periods of time, able to withstand being hit, vibrated, twisted, jarred, shaken, and cut. Certain electroluminescent lights have been created in an attempt to solve this problem, but lack the weight bearing strength and integrity necessary to function in harsh environments.
Another problem arises in the need for communication during these events. Since the inception of the telegraph, the ability to transmit data has become an intricate part to both the stability and advancement of society as a whole. Communication is especially critical in emergency, hazardous, or disaster situations. The most commonly used method of sending and receiving data continues to be through mechanical means, primarily by the use of wires. While connected wires are taken for granted each day to accomplish a number of events, from watching television to accessing emergency services, communication becomes even more critical during crisis, disaster or military operations. Even the most sophisticated wireless systems at some point in their sequence require a transmission tower, repeater or other wired device as a support mechanism. These wireless devices may be rendered useless based on geographical influences, such as a confined space or tunnel, or in an area where radio frequency blocking devices have been engaged. Also, many tools, gadgets and appliances that are commonly referred to as wireless also routinely require a wired interface, such as a cell phone earphone/microphone, computer mouse cable, router, or other gadgets such as personal stereos, DVD players, or handheld games.
A continuing problem with both wired devices and wireless devices is that the cables that connect or support them can become jarred loose through normal daily actions (e.g. a bump, someone tripping over them, janitorial services, etc.) or direct action (e.g. weather, animals, tampering, sabotage). A single loose transmission wire can contribute to anything from a nuisance to a life threatening emergency.
While some appliances can notify the user of a loose or missing connection, it is often a costly addition that for most applications is cost prohibitive. The majority of wires used in home and industry are not equipped to accomplish notification and must be traced manually, resulting in breakdowns and delays. Certain wire configurations that encompass a illuminated element, such as a LED node can only be seen visually from one location and could not signal a lack of connection or power when seen from a separate view such as under a desk or in a wall or chase or tunnel. In an emergency situation a disconnected wire can be a life threatening matter.